Mision clase N
by kurai-sho
Summary: Navidad, una época de dar amor y cariño corre peligro porque el padre de estas fiestas ha sufrido un accidente, quien puede salvar las fiestas solo un ninja rubio aunque quizá no sea la mejor idea mas que nada porque el causo el embrollo; calificado M para no perder la costumbre


hola a todo mundo tal y como lo prometí aquí llego a ustedes con un especial navideño ajeno a todos mis fics en curso para que no sientan esta ausencia de mi parte demasiado larga y molesta, bueno un par de cosas a mencionar antes de leer, numero uno esto es un harem justo como me gusta, segundo hay algunas escenas de semi desnudo que a mas de uno le gustara y no aquí no hay lemon bueno dicho esto y aclarado ese punto pasemos al especial

-mmmmm- humano hablando  
-(_mmmmm_)- humano pensando  
-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocación hablando  
-(**_mmmmm_**)- demonio/invocación pensando

**Renuncia de derechos:** todos los derechos de los personajes lugares y posibles jutsus y artículos tienen dueño, no soy yo y eso es triste espero que santa e regale los derechos de al menos una cosa

* * *

_**Misión clase N**_

Diciembre, una época de cierta calma y tranquilidad en el mundo y claro en las naciones elementales las cosas no pueden ni van ser diferentes y es por eso mismo que las actividades criminales y las misiones en estos días fríos de invierno suelen escasear mucho razón por la cual en las aldeas el ambiente festivo y las celebraciones no faltan menos aun en la misma noche del 24 de diciembre en la que las fiestas y los convivios retumban por todos lados inclusive en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, en el cielo nocturno cubierto por un manto de suaves y gélidas nubes que no dejan ver las estrellas pero no así la nieve que cae de vez en cuando de ellas cubriendo todo de una suave manta blanca y muy característica de la época invernal, si todo mundo es feliz y esta ansioso de que la mana siguiente llegue para convivir con sus amigos su familia y disfrutar de esta grandiosa época, y quien la adorna mas sino son los niños, que felices corren jugando con la nieve que aun queda de la nevada pasada antes de que sus padres les llamen a cas a dormir para que pronto llegue la mañana siguiente y puedan jugar con los presentes que cierto hombre de barba blanca y traje rojo les ha de entregar por ser buenos niños cosa que claro los motiva a obedecer sin chistar –otra vez navidad, odio esta época- murmuro para si mismo cierto ninja de ropas naranjas y cabellos rubios no tiene ningún otro nombre mas que el de Naruto Uzumaki, flamante héroe de la guerra shinobi que avanza despacio a casa tras salir de la torre donde la rubia gondaime le ha mandado a su hogar a pasar estas fechas felices, pero bueno cuando se es huérfano y se vive solo pues no es la poca mas feliz del año  
-oh de nuevo de malas eh Naruto, que es esta vez, te negaron un ramen gratis- menciono con burla cierto ser de nueve colas en el interior dl rubio que solo murmura una plegaria como desea que eso nunca pase  
-no Kurama, es diciembre y mañana navidad, otra aburrida y fastidiosa mañana- menciono en respuesta haciendo que el zorro alzara una de sus cejas después de todo a el siempre le encanto esa época  
-tu, molesto? Bien que te pasa si mal no recuerdo cuando eras un mocoso adorabas estas fechas con eso de los regalos y el convivio en familia guac- quizá se llevaban mejor pero esa clase de actividades no terminaban de agradarle al zorro no por nada s suponía era un demonio  
-tu lo dijiste, cuando era pequeño, no se porque todo mundo adora esto es mas no se porque adoran el 25 no me parece diferente a cualquier otra mañana- hablo en respuesta el rubio a lo que el zorro solo medito un segundo la razón de esa inesperada amargura  
-ah ya entendí, tu nunca has recibido un regalo no es cierto? Ese Santa Claus del que todos hablan nunca te ha regalado nada jajajajajaja que tonto eres estas enojado porque no te trajo nunca un regalo jajajajajaja- podía verlo revolcarse en su interior murto de la risa si el rubio estaba seguro de que eso hacia el zorro en ese momento  
-deja de reírte baka kitsune no tienes idea de cuanto te puede doler eso, el se supone ama a todos los niños y les da cosas y a mi nunca me dio nada, es solo un tonto!- y sin decir mas el rubio corto el enlace mental mientras llegaba a casa molesto y fastidiado

Llego a casa que como todos los años estaba callada y solitaria sin una sola decoración fuera de una arreglo en la puerta y un árbol de navidad bastante mal arreglado y mal colocado en la sala, porque lo no sabia después de todo nunca nadie le visitaba en esas fechas, -(a todo mundo se le olvida que existo)- menciono desanimado cuando le noto, la luz estaba apagada pero pudo distinguir en la oscuridad no estaba seguro d quien era pero algo si sabia quien se mete en silencio a una casa ajena no puede tener buenas intenciones –(genial lo que me faltaba un robo navideño, bueno te metiste en la casa equivocada tonto)- pensó para si mismo el rubio mientras sonreía discretamente, al menos tenia alguien con quien desquitar su frustración decembrina y sin pensarlo dos veces arremetió en su contra a todo poder –te tengo!- grito con fuera haciendo al extraño saltar de la sorpresa de saberse descubierto y antes de que pudiese decir algo una lluvia de clones le cayo encima, todos armados con brillantes esferas, las explosiones de los pequeños rasengan imperfectos resonaron y brillaron mientras el sujeto era golpeado re botado de un lado , siendo alzado al techo caer con fuera a los clones que le pateaban y ser lanado al rubio que con rasengan en mano lo hacia estamparse en contra de la pared cayendo al suelo de donde no se levanto estaba bien inconsciente –ja te agarre ladrón- hablo el feliz y emocionado ninja rubio mientras encendía la luz y se quedaba helado, si era un extraño, un hombre ciertamente algo obeso de ropas rojas barba blanca y con un enorme chipote en la cabeza y sus ojos en forma de una graciosa espiral denotando que estaba bien inconsciente, por la ventana el rubio pudo ver como un animal que curiosamente parecía una especie de venado le miraba con ojos llenos de terror antes de salir volando seguido de otros mas a quien sabe donde –los venados vuelan?- pregunto a la nada el rubio mientras cierto zorro aparecía de nuevo en escena  
-**eres un idiota Naruto, esos no son venados son renos y si no me equivoco el sujeto inconsciente es Santa Claus-** hablo el kitsune con voz sabia mientras el rubio lo miraba en shock  
-espera yo…yo noquee a Santa!- grito histérico jalándose el cabello mientras el zorro asentía a sus palabras desde su interior  
-**eso parece, ahora si este viejo no te va a regalar nada por el resto de tus días jajajajajajajaja-** se carcajeo el kitsune mientras el rubio aparecía unos clones y colocaba al generoso hombre en el sillón

Cuanto paso inconsciente no estaba seguro quizá fueron uno minutos aunque el reloj en la pared indicaba al menos dos horas cuando por fin el viejo hombre de barba blanca y rostro sonrosado abría los ojos –eh que paso, donde estoy, eh aaaaahhhh mi pierna- se sujeto adolorido la extremidad en cuestión , Naruto no sabia mucho de medicina pro por lo hinchado la forma en que punzaba y por l hecho d que escucho crujir algo mientras lo golpeaba estaba seguro de que estaba rota, si le había roto una pierna a Santa Claus y todo porque estaba de malas y se desquito con el pensándolo un criminal d época monta  
-este yo…yo lo siento no sabia quien eras ni que hacías aquí- dijo el asustado rubio mientras el buen hombre se tocaba la perna lacerada y miraba al rubio con ojos comprensivos si el entendía eso no es como si fuera la primera ve que alguien lo golpeaba casi hasta dejarlo muerto, n el mas allá un hombre de ojos anillados mejor conocido como rikudo estornudaba con fuera –no te preocupes Naruto se que no fue tu intención- hablo el hombre mirando su herida al tiempo que el rubio parpadeaba como el sabia su nombre no estaba seguro y deseaba saberlo cuanto antes  
-yo conozco los nombres de todos los niños, mas de aquellos a los que les traigo un presente- hablo con esa sonrisa mientras l rubio s sentía por, el le traía un regalo y el lo molía a golpes que lindo recibimiento  
-bueno, lo siento pero tu tienes la culpa nunca me trajiste nada como iba a esperarte hoy- hablo el rubio defendiéndose en ese momento el zorro le dio un punto a su favor  
-yo traigo regalos a los niños buenos que se portan bien, dime alguna ve fuiste de esa clase?- pregunto el hombre alzando una ceja mientras el rubio sonreía nervioso  
-**te agarro señor bromista numero uno por eso nunca te trajo nada ras un diablo bromista ue nunca escuchaba a nadie jajajaja-** las rosas del zorro retumbaron con fura dentro del rubio que bajo la mirada por eso nunca le trajo nada  
-dile a Kurama que no se burle o no l daré su presente- el rubio alzo la mirada para ver al hombre mientras el zorro se callaba en su interior  
-tu lo escuchas?- pregunto l rubio incrédulo mientras el hombre asentía con una gran sonrisa  
-yo escucho a todos los niños Naruto, y si bien el ya no es uno aun lo oigo porque esta en ti y cuando pensaba al fin darle el regalo que me pidió hace como 4 siglos – hablo el hombre de la barba blanca mientras negaba y el rubio se preguntaba que tan viejo era el en realidad, no tenia idea

El hombre de ropas rojas estaba herido y con una bolsa de hilo en su pierna al tiempo que el rubio se disculpaba por enésima vez, al parecer el llevarle un presente por ser bueno y ganar una guerra fue mala idea –no te disculpes tanto fue un accidente lo que m apuran son los demás, aun me faltaban muchos presentes por entregar y con esta herida no podre, necesito un remplazo- suspiro algo resignado antes de mirar fijamente al rubio que por alguna razón se sintió algo asustado –ah no, yo no te voy a remplazar, como podría no soy tu no soy tan rápido ni tengo tanta experiencia- hablo defendiéndose mientras el hombre solo le miraba fijamente y sostenía en su mano una bola nevada, la agito y pronto la visión d un pequeño no de cabellos negros de no mas de 6 años aparecía, estaba feliz metiéndose en su cama a la espera de la siguiente mañana –mira a este pequeño, su ilusión mas grande es ver que le regalo, si no lo hago su corazón se romperá hay miles de niños como el por todo el mundo y no solo niños hay millones de personas que esperan que yo les haga un presente, dime de verdad deseas romper sus corazones – hablo el generoso hombre de rojo al tiempo que el rubio solo suspiraba el recordaba bien sus días sin presentes y lo depresivos que siempre fueron por eso mismo la idea de que alguien mas sufriera como el no le gustaba para nada acepto sin dudar la encomienda del hombre de ropas rojas que solo sonreía ante las palabras de Naruto si el tena un gran corazón de eso no había duda alguna cosa que le alegraba al parecer esa navidad no se iba a perder gracias a la aparición del rubio salvador, aunque fuera su culpa ponerla en peligro desde el principio, con calma el rubio entro al baño de su casa cargando un atuendo rojo que el hombre de la barba le dio, al parece siempre traía uno por si ocurrían imprevistos algo relacionado con un animal guardián que le arranco sus pantalones hacia dos años fue la razón de eso peo bueno mejor no hablar del asunto, Naruto salió del baño sujetándose los pantalones que ciertamente no eran de su talla y amenazaban con caer al suelo –ni loco salgo con esto no puedo usar algo de mi opa- protesto mientras el hombre negaba y le incitaba a tocar la hebilla del cinturón cosa que hizo de inmediato y para su sorpresa el atuendo se adapto a sus dimensiones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –jojojojo no pensabas que te mandaría por ahí con algo que se te puede cae en cualquier momento o si- el ubio asintió ese hombre al parecer tena mas recursos de los que el esperaba y por lo visto eran muy útiles –ok ahorra parece que ya tienes el atuendo te hablare de los accesorios- y sin decir mas el hombre coloco en la mesita de noche del rubio un par de cosas de las que el en realidad no entendía nada de nada pero bueno el dueño del equipo era el hombre barbado se entendía que el no lo comprendiera  
-este es el saco de regalos- y alzo frente a la cara de Naruto el costal mas pequeño que hubiese visto y claro que no pudo quedarse callado  
-como puedes repartir algo con semejante bolsita- pegunto con dudas en su voz mientras el hombre sonreía ante su inocencia  
-es especial esta conectado a mi taller donde se almacena todo tu mete la mano y el regalo sale es algo así como…como un jutsu de invocación se podría decir- el rubio parpadeo eso si que no se lo esperaba al parecer ese hombre tenia mas de ninja de lo que el pensaba  
-genial eso ayudara mucho- dijo el rubio a lo que el hombre solo asintió con amabilidad  
-tienes razón no suelo cargar un costal de mas de 10 toneladas por eso es esto jojojo, ahora hay regalos que no podrás sacar del costal que son mas bien deseos y no se pueden fabricar en ese caso requieres de estos- y el hombre coloco ante el ubio un pequeño block de papel y un incensario cosa que no entendía su finalidad  
-y esto como para que se usa- dijo el rubio mientras los alaba y les miraba con mucha curiosidad  
-son especiales, si se da el caso coloca una hoja de papel en contacto con la cabeza de la persona, ahí aparecerá su deseo si crees que es concesible lo quemas con el incensario y las cenizas harán realidad el deseo, ahora hay algunos que no se pueden cumplir como el de dominar el mundo y cosas así, en ese caso concedes el segundo- hablo el hombre mientras el rubio presa de algunos nervios colocaba las cosas en la mesa  
-no creo poder hacerlo digo como te consta que no me voy a robar todo para mi- alego el ubio a lo que el hombre volvió a alar la esfera  
- el regalo que te traía no fue por ganar la guerra, ese era tu deber es por esto- y la esfera resplandeció con la nieve mientras mostraba lo sucedido días atrás

Se pudo ver a un Naruto decaído, se le veía caminando por la aldea al tiempo que pasaba por su viejo orfanato ahora a cargo de una nueva matona, sonio al ver a los niños jugando aunque el ver a algunos tistes tras hablar con la mujer le llamo la atención, su curiosidad le llevo a entecase, la guerra dejo demasiados huérfanos y los gastos aumentaron demasiado por eso mismo no había una navidad en el sitio, el recodaba esos días sin navidad ni nada de alegría como detesto esas mañanas, por eso mismo mientras el pudiera eso no pasaría, con una sonrisa y un plan acudió a casa, tenía mucho dinero obsequio de su difunto maestro y con un andanada de clones que arreglaran todo, los niños habían salido a pasear parra no estar tan tistes aun podía rememorar los recuerdos del clon que dejo ahí cuando los niños llegaron para ver todo decorado una bol enorme y sobretodo una montaña de regalos de su benefactor, si a Naruto no le gustaba mucho esa época pero era verdad que hacer feliz a un niño valió la pena todo lo que gasto, -alguien tan dispuesto a complacer a los demás merece toda la confianza y lo que desee, anda toma las cosas que la noche se nos va- el ubio sonrió algo apenado casi olvido eso por completo y ahora el se lo recordaba y la vedad solo por eso fue que no armo un escándalo cuando la hokage no lo le concedió una misión navideña, -esta bien lo hare y será la mejor navidad de la historia dattebayo!- grito emocionado mientras tomaba las cosas y en su interior un zorro decidía que era momento de aparecer para fastidiar todo  
-**paece que olvidan que los renos del gordito se escaparon cuando lo dejaste inconsciente-** hablo el kitsune con cierta burla a lo que el rubio comprendió no s e iba a poder llevar el transporte en el techo  
-eso no es problema cualquiera animal puede con la magia del trineo jala de el- hablo el viejo hombre de la barba mientras el rubio sonreía sabia a la perfección que usarían.

Subieron al tejado del edificio donde el amplio vehículo rojo de mullidos asientos y rebordes redondeados en color dorado brillaba con una energía que no sabia explicar el rubio que le miraba embelesado- muy bien Naruto tienes la ayuda- pregunto el hombre a lo que el shinobi de cabellos claros sintió, sus manos tararon sellos y ante la mirada del viejo hombre del traje ojo 8 sapos no mas grandes que un perro aparecían listos para la misión, aunque cuando se les dijo que harían casi se largan pero una ligera amenaza del rubio de acusarlos con cierto sapo alcohólico de gran tamaño basto para hacerlos aceptar, ahora estaban unidos los 8 a formación de pares atados en las riendas del curioso vehículo mientras el rubio miraba al viejo hombre que ahora le extendía la mencionada bola de cristal –este es el navegante solo di adelante y de inmediato volaran a su destino, suerte- dijo el hombre mientras el ubio asentía y algo dudoso se colocaba tras las riendas de los sapos irritados que tenían sus dudas sobre eso de volar, el ubio respiro un poco mientras se relajaba y tomando las riendas del trineo miro por ultima ve al hombre barbado que le sonreía –bueno hagamos eso…ADELANTE!"- dicho y hecho la bola precio brillar mientras los contornos del trineo destilaban chispas doradas que comenzaban a alar al mencionado transporte del tejado y los sapos histéricos clamaban por auxilio antes de que un extraño impulso les hiciera saltar al frente, fue lo mas raro que alguien hubiese visto, el trineo jalado por los ocho sapos que dejaban tras de si una especie de polvo mágico en color dorado aceleraba alejándose al firmamento mientras el hombre barbado sonreía y lo miraba desapareciendo a la distancia –todo saldrá bien estoy seguro, mientras no haga ruido y nadie lo vea todo estará bien jojojojojo- se reía al tiempo que ayudado por un clon que el rubio dejo volvía al interior de la casa, quizá el mandar al ninja mas escandaloso del mundo a realizar una tarea que requería silencio no fue la mejor idea pero bueno no tuvo mucho de donde elegir en ese momento

Fue un vuelo ciertamente tranquilo el que Naruto experimento los primeros momentos en que la fría brisa nocturna golpeaba su cara al tiempo que el característico gorrito se agitaba en su cabeza presa de las frías corrientes de viento al tiempo que solo cerraba los ojos entregándose por completo a la sensación de la velocidad al estar en el aire libremente mentaras aceleraban con fuera al cielo nocturno –**control llamando al cabeza hueca de Naruto, atención cabeza hueca vas a aterrizar y mas vale que abras los ojos o nos partimos la cara!-** dijo el zorro sacando al rubio de sus meditaciones haciéndole abrir los ojos solo para ver como el tejado delante de ellos parecía volverse mas y mas grande a medida que caían del cielo como una bala –aaahhh frenen chicos freneen!- grito jalando las riendas de sus renos…eh que diga sapos voladores, (eso sonó tan raro como creo?) los mencionados seres de invocación frenaron o eso intentaron cuándo e apelmazaron con fuerza todos contra el trineo tratando de detenerlo lastima que el mencionado transporte pesaba demasiado y no lograron pararlo… ZAZ!, resonó con fuera el golpe sobre el techo al tiempo que las chispas volaban de los soportes inferiores del trineo que quedo a poco mas de 15 cm de desbarrancarse dejando tras de si un techo rayado y deshecho, sin mencionar el escándalo que causo como fue que nadie despertó con semejante ruido comparable solo con el de un jutsu dragón de tierra golpeando un juro de roca era un misterio que Naruto nunca jamás comprendería ni resolvería  
-bueno creo que fue un buen aterrizaje no creen- dijo con una sonrisa hacia los sapos que aterrados estaban en el trineo abrazándose unos a otros mientras le miraban con miedo  
-**bromeas, casi nos matamos todos en esta locura-** respondió uno de los sapos el líder del grupo aparentemente a lo que el ubio que salía del trineo solo negaba mientras avanzaba a su entrega numero uno  
-bueno seguimos vivos eso es un éxito para m ahora…donde esta la dichosa chimenea por la que entro?- se pregunto mientras miraba el sitio si era un techo liso y perfecto de una casa modesta y no muy grande donde el artefacto para da calo no existía si estaba en un lio  
-**oh no te quiebres la cabeza eres un ninja no?, entra como lo haría uno-** dijo el oro en su mente mientras el ubio sonriente asentí a dicha idea y avanzaba dispuesto a realizar su entrega numero uno

Entro por una ventana desliándose despacio al interior de la casa de ambiente hogareño con un gran árbol al fondo iluminado por luces de colores y con brillantes esferas por todos lados, era un sitio muy conocido para el y cuando vio la foto dele quipo 7 enmarcada sobre un librero lo supo –oh es la casa de Sakura_chan- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el costalito y metía la mano dentro de el toco algo solido y lo jalo con suavidad solo para toparse con una sorpresa era un paquete enorme de libros como 7 tomos cada uno tan grueso como un directorio telefónico y en el encabezado rezaba, "jutsus médicos todos y los mejores una recopilación de Tsunade Senju" parpadeo un segundo si a Sakura le encantaba el conocimiento y si eso era lo que mas desea bueno el se lo regalaría aunque siendo honestos nunca espero que la rubia de encantos pronunciados escribiese algo como eso, bueno en realidad no era algo que fuera tan extraño después de todo su difunto maestro lo hacia también, lo coloco suavemente a un lado del árbol y lo escucho, alguien se aproximaba por el pasillo, por un segundo el pánico le abordo y con la poca agilidad que el fio del vuelo le dejo se sujeto con habilidad del techo, colgando casi como un murciélago del ventilador del techo mientras suplicaba no ser visto, ponto una figura de cabellos rosas apareció si no era otra mas que su adorada compañera de equipo que enfundad en una pijama blanca con estampado de pétalos sonrosados avanzaba somnolienta con un vaso de leche en su mano –aaaahhhhh, odio tener insomnio, espero no tener ese sueño de nuevo no tengo mas ropa interior limpia y detesto tener sueños húmedos con Naruto- murmuro ignorante del rubio que escuchaba todo y cuya cara se iluminaba de alegría pura y desbordante –SIII LE GUSTO A SAKURA_CHAN!- la pelirosa volteo de inmediato al techo ese grito sonó como si fuera la voz del rubio causante de sus desvelos y con un tic en el ojo meraba el ventilados que yacía quieto en el techo con un ligero balanceo de sus aspas –aahhh estoy volviéndome loca ahora hasta lo escucho, necesito hablar con sensei me tiene que recomendar algo para esto- murmuro para si misma avanzando hacia su recamara donde tras meterse cero la puerta sin notar de hecho los pies que sobresalían de atrás de su sillón denotando al intruso tan bien escondido, tan pronto ella despareció en su recamara y la luz se apago el salto de su escondite con una expresión de felicidad pura en su rostro –lo sabia si le gusto en tu cara teme- se dijo a su mismo mirando retador al infantil Sasuke en la foto del librero mientras meneaba sus brazos en todas direcciones casi como si hiciera alguna clase de danza de la victoria –**aunque adoro verte hacer el ridículo Naruto, si no te callas y te largas ella regresara te sorprenderá te romperá todos los huesos por estar en su casa y la navidad se fastidia-** dijo el oro mientras el rubio se quedaba inmóvil en su sitio sudando fio era cierto ella era capaz de asesinarlo de sorprenderlo ahí, mejo ya no tentar mas a su suerte, con algo de apremio saco los otros tres libros de obsequio y salió de ahí a toda pisa sin leer el titulo del ultimo libro que decía en letras grandes "técnicas de seducción infalibles para conquistar a un idiota" si al parecer ella tarde o temprano reconocería lo que sentía aunque no supiera que Naruto ya lo sabia aun antes que ella, regreso al tejado sonriente y feliz mientras subía de nuevo a su trineo prestado y tomaba las riendas  
-andando chicos aun hay mucha alegría navideña que repetir jojojojojojo- se rio como si fuera el mismo padre de la navidad y de nuevo los sapos jalaron del trineo elevándolo al aire dirigiéndose a su segunda escala

Sus aterrizajes simplemente no mejoraban y en cada oportunidad los tejados de toda konoha sufrían mucho siendo dañados y en ocasiones hasta rotos como lo denotaba el techo recientemente roto de Gai, bueno esperaba que esos chakos nuevos lo compensaran aunque estaba seguro de que no seria tan feliz como Kakashi cuando viera su nueva colección edición gold del icha icha aunque en la opinión de Naruto que el tuviese 4 libreros de piso a techo en su sala repletos del mencionado libro no era muy sano, pero bueno quien era el para juzgar una obsesión después de todo el tena la propia con el ramen, -bueno la siguiente escala la casa Yamanaka!- dijo el rubio mientras bajaba despacio del trineo mientras como siempre se colaba en la residencia sin chimenea ahora entando por la puerta sin cerrar de la tienda floran, alguien cometió un erro fatal por suerte no había ladrones ceca, el rubio se coló a la casa el enorme árbol, fastuoso y bellísimo lo recibió y lo dejo anonadado después de todo media como 2 metros y medio y casi ni cavia en la casa tapizada de fotos de la rubia heredera en múltiples fases de su vida y en diferentes atuendos sin mencionar las fotos de sus paredes que rivalizaban en cantidad con las de ella en cantidad, -ya veo porque a Ino le encanta verse y fotografiarse tanto, lo heredo de sus padres- dijo el ubio con una gota en la nuca mentas sacaba los presentes, si una foto de 80 x 60 de Ino en vestido morado para su padre, la gota creció, una de el feliz matrimonio en la playa para su madre del mismo tamaño, y la gota creció aun mas si Inoichi había fallecido en la guerra y ni así el hombre dejaba de recibir regalos aunque no sabia si erra para el o para su madre, bueno no iba a ponerse a indagar eso en esos momentos y fue entonces el momento del regalo de la rubia, una foto de ella abrazando a su amiga pelirrosa en alguna fiesta mientras el ubio erra golpeado pro esta por meterse en la toma, junto a eso un par de novelas románticas y cuales tanto como para causar un coma diabético de solo tocarlas, le dieron algo de cosa pero bueno erran los presentes de Ino aunque el titulo del ultimo libro fue bastante raro "enamorada de amigos, como lidiar con sentimientos por tu amiga y su compañero", leyó con calma pensando en que era el peor titulo de una novela romántica mientras dentro del el cierto demonio de nueve colas se preguntaba porque su contenedor era tan estúpido, bueno era uno de esos misterios inresolvibles, dejo todo con calma y el rubio salió de nuevo a su trineo listo para pasar a la siguiente cas que no era otra mas que la de Kurenai Yuhi quien a esas horas de seguro estaba bien dormida o eso esperaba el después de todo incomodar a una mujer embarazada no erra algo que deseara.

De nuevo se coló ahora metiéndose por la entada del gato, como paso ni el lo supo y ponto estuvo delante de la sala de ambiente hogareño con el árbol en una esquina calcetas colgadas por todos lados y una al centro de todo que llamaba su atención "Azura" parpadeo un segundo y sonrió era verdad Tsunade había hecho uno de sus celebres exámenes predictorios y dijo que había un 92% de posibilidad de que el vástago de Kurenai fuese niña y hasta el nombre le haba elegido al parecer uno lindo a su parecer, -pero que tenemos aquí- y el rubio se sintió helado, si esa era la voz de Kurenai quien ahora mismo parecía estar a su espalda entrando en la habitación directo de su recamara y si el se giraba despacio solo para verla de pie enfundada en un short coto que deja ver sus hermosas piernas y una camisa de manga corta que cubría sus pechos redondos copa c que seguramente por la forma en que se translucían sus peones no estaban enfundados en un sostén –Kuenai_sensei puedo explicarlo todo es culpa de santa- ahora que lo pensaba bien esa excusa era bastante estúpida oyéndola bien y si la mujer lo torturaba por el resto de sus días con un genjutsu por invadir su casa no la culparía después de todo quien le creería –peo si es mi regalo de navidad, un amante joven y apuesto- dijo la mujer con una sensualidad desconocida parra el rubio que solo parpadeo mientras la miraba sin cree r lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de la siempre seria y profesional kunoichi –porque no vienes aquí y le hacemos un hermanito a Azura_chan antes de que naca- dijo la juguetona mujer mientras saltaba sobre el rubio en shock, alcanzo a reaccionar justo cuando la mujer de los ojos rojos le tiro al suelo aunque en esos momento estaba mas interesado en lo que ella hacia, sus labios estaban justo sobre los del rubio que recibía un inesperado y por demás lujurioso beso de parte de la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que con unas manos mas agiles que las de cualquier kage se movían a toda prisa tratando de abrir el cinturón negro del rubio y entrar en sus ropas en busca de "algo" que ansiaba –anda Naruto_kun no seas malo y dámelo- dijo ella con una voz suplicante antes de que el rubio quien ya consideraba seriamente corresponder a sus deseos la rechazara dulcemente dejándola caer sobre la mullida alfombra de la sala donde se quedo tirada antes de enconcharse suavemente casi en posición fetal quieta e inmóvil al tiempo que el la miraba sin comprender que pasaba  
-ok Kurenai_sensesi esta bien loca- concluyo tras el intenso análisis de la situación cosa que el demonio en su interior no compartía ya que el tenia una idea distinta  
-**ya he oído de esto, se dice que cuando una kounichi esta en cinta y se abstiene de tener relaciones por demasiado tiempo el exceso de hormonas le provoca sonambulismo y retira sus inhibiciones haciéndola expresar sus mas íntimos deseos-** dijo el zorro con porte de sabio al tiempo que el rubio solo parpadeaba  
-…que?- dijo confundido mientras Kurama solo se sujetaba el rostro de nuevo sin duda el rubio tenia un cerebro de teflón al que nada se le pegaba  
-**muy simple Naruto, esta embarazada eso la pone sonámbula y el estado hace que su moral se borre, mientras este así dirá y hará justo lo que desea pero no se atreve a hacer de día-** explico el zorro con calma y sencillez a lo que el rubio asintió  
-ahhh porque no lo dijiste así- protesto mientras el kitsune solo suplicaba a cierto sabio de los 6 caminos por paciencia.

El rubio apodándose un poco de la mujer en cinta la alzo en sus brazos antes de colocarla en su recamara cubriéndola suavemente con sus sabanas, de nuevo sus ojos de mujer dormida se abrieron demostrando que las ideas del zorro estaban en lo correcto –oh Naruto_kun que malo eres, vas a violarme toda la noche jijiji, ni creas que después de esto no te casaras conmigo- y cerro los ojos de nuevo mientras el rubio algo sonrojado salía de ahí a toda prisa no fuera a despertar de nuevo, coloco los presentes bien distribuidos en la sala de los cuales destacaba una cuna para la futura hija de la ojiroja y regreso a su trineo –eso fue de lo mas raro- dijo a nadie en particular mientras tomaba las riendas de sus "renos" anfibios que de nuevo comenzaban a moverse y alzaban el vuelo a toda prisa –**si es cierto quien iba a decir que la maestra de esa Hyuuga quiere que le hagas el amor y te cases con ella- ** menciono el zorro a lo que el rubio de nuevo se sonrojo y decidió mejor ignorarlo después de todo no era momento de que su mente se perdiese entre ideas tan descabelladas aun quedaban muchos presentes por entregar y era un noche aun muy larga la que les esperaba por delante; volaron con habilidad y aterrizaron con torpeza sobre cada tejado al tiempo que el rubio dejaba presentes en cada hogar de Konoha desde las casas de los civiles hasta las residencias de los ninjas, como la de Konohamaru donde dejo un juego nuevo de kunais o la de Tenten donde casi se desmaya al saber de la inmensa colección de espadas que se le entregaba si ella tenia un problema obsesivo aunque no lo reconociera, en la casa de Lee fue mas calmado solo un par de pergaminos de taijutsu aunque su cara pálida se justificaba con la decoración en color verde y los muros tapizados con imágenes de el yd e su maestro entrenando y en esos curiosos y aterradores momentos que solían protagonizar ni el o el zorro hablaron sobre esa residencia nunca mas en la vida, la casa de Shizune fue mas calmada solo un juego de agujas senbon nuevas y algunos libros de medicinas y venenos en la casa de Iruka un libro de política y relaciones internacionales y el manual del buen maestro regalos aburridos para alguien algo aburrido pensó el rubio que ahora mismo estaba inerte delante de la ventana entreabierta que se hallaba delante de el, no se movía y casi parecía asustado –**ahora a ti que te pasa que no mueves tu trasero?-** pregunto el zorro de las nueve colas dentro del rubio que solo tragaba algo de saliva al tiempo que miraba la ventana –tu nos aves quien vive aquí y yo si…aquí vive Anko- dijo con miedo mientras sudaba a mares sin saber y temiendo lo que podría encontrar en el interior de esa casa –**oh ya veo estas asustado jejeje bueno quedándote aquí parado no vas a averiguar si logras dejar algo y escapar o ella te mata por irrumpir en su casa o si?-** y sin decir mas lo supo su pequeña frase basto para movilizar al rubio que temeroso avanzaba esperando solo no acabar colgado en la pared disecado como trofeo,

Entro sigiloso con sus ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se pregunto si estaba equivocado, era una casa sencilla con un decorado tranquilo y un árbol muy simple en un rincón –que raro yo esperaba algo mas…mas a lo Anko- se dijo a si mismo mientras agradecía su buena suerte, avanzo hasta el árbol y alzando el costalito metió la mano y no hallo nada –genial ella desea algo que no se puede hacer, ahora…ahora tengo que ir a su cuarto- se dijo a si mismo sudando a mares mientras avanzaba despacio hasta el dormitorio de la mujer que despacio abría para introducirse en el mismo y como el resto de la casa era tan común y corriente que siendo técnicos lo decepcionaba un poco, sobre la cama moviéndose mucho y sin alguna sabana que ahora estaba en el suelo Anko yacía dormida inclinada sobre su costado izquierdo , se aproximo despacio a ella y el rubio sonrió ligeramente sin poder creer lo que veía, delante de el la temida y sensual kunoichi dormía usando una pijama morada clara con estampado de viboritas versión chibi con ojos alegres sacando sus leguitas viperinas mientras sonreían felices, y para colmo abrazaba un peluche –**y se supone que ella es espeluznante-** pregunto el zorro que veía todo a través de los ojos del rubio que de hecho no supo que decir ante esas palabras, al parecer eso de juzgar un libro por su portada se aplicaba a la perfección ella, despacio se aproximo a ella listo para colocar el trozo de papel en su cabeza cuando ella se giro y se quedo helado antes de ponerse en verdad rojo, la parte superior de la pijama estaba por completo abierta revelando el plano y desnudo vientre de la mujer mientras sus pechos grandes copa doble d casi eran visibles apenas cubiertos por la tena, abajo el pantalón igualmente abierto dejaba ver gran parte de sus pequeñas pantaletas al tiempo que el rubio la miraba de pies a cabeza y tenia que admitirlo lucia tremendamente sensual con ese aspecto, despacio acerco el papel a su frente que iluminándose se vio repleto de palabras que leyó con delicadeza "deseo alguien que me entienda y me ame a pesar de todo, alguien con quien compartir mi vida y comprenda cuanto duele la soledad alguien como el" sonrió de nuevo su deseo era tan simple que son dudar decidió se concediera, se dio la vuelta y salió despacio dela recamara sin notar de hecho como ella volvía a moverse jalando a sus pechos el peluche que curiosamente era de una persona rubia de ojos azules ropas naranja y negras con marcas en las mejillas -Naruto_kun… Anko_chan te adora- murmuro la dormida mujer pero para ese momento el rubio ya no estaba ahí y la ceniza dorada del incensario flotaba por el aire concediendo el deseo de la kunoichi que si se relacionaba con el cosa que nunca noto por no estar presente  
-bueno eso salió bien – dijo el rubio en el trineo mientras alzaban el vuelo a toda velocidad  
-**si quien diría que la mujer que te causa esos desvelos y sueños era tan duce-** menciono el zorro dentro del rubio que todo rojo lo insultaba  
-ella no me causa nada zorro degenerando- se defendió mientras Kurama solo esbozaba una sonrisa  
- ** yo soy el degenerando, tu eres el de los sueños húmedos y todo porque te abrazo aplastándose contra sus pechos cuando ganaste la guerra-**hablo el zorro feliz y cantarín a lo que el rubio callo era verdad después de todo.

El rubio siguió volando por Konoha escalas en ichiraku una nueva olla para el viejo un estuche e cocina nuevo para Ayame, un libro icha icha para Ebisu quien seguía negando ser un pervertido, un encendedor de plata para Shikamaru, un sartén de acero y un cucharon para su madre cosa que no entendió del todo y claro para Chouji una cuponera ilimitada en acceso a un restaurant de barbacoa, en el caso de Moegi la compañera de Konohamaru fue algo muy simple una cita con el mencionado deseo que el concedió sin dudar y así fue como el rubio llego a la residencia Hyuuga, entro sigiloso siendo cautivado por el lujoso árbol de casi 3 metros de altura y las decoraciones en extremo finas que relucían por todos lados brillando y refulgiendo a la luz de los focos navideños, -wow eso si es decorar- murmuro para si mismo antes de sacar los presentes una espada para Hiashi, sudo frio al verla por alguna razón no le gustaba su nombre "la castradora", una muñeca de porcelana fina para Hanabi y cuando llego el turno de Hinata no saco nada ella tenia un deseo navideño con calma avanzo dispuesto a localizar a la Hyuuga que en su recamara dormitaba tranquilamente cubierta hasta el cuello en las sabanas –(no había notado lo hermosa que se ve Hinata cuando duerme)- pensó para si mismo antes de sonrojarse y alejar esas ideas de su mente mientras colocaba el papel en la frente de la ojiperla y leer su deseo "deseo, que Naruto_kun sea muy feliz y que si se puede podamos compartir un poco mas de tiempo juntos para siempre unidos por nuestro corazón" el rubio sonrió era tan poético y sin dudar concedió el deseo que sin saber involucraba amor y una boda pero bueno el nunca fue muy bueno para dedicar esas cosas, -valla creo que Hinata es la chica mas normal de toda Konoha- menciono a nadie en particular mientras la puerta se cerraba y el salía sin notar el armario entreabierto con un enorme altar repleto de fotos del rubio poemas de amor y uno que otro dibujo demasiado explicito tanto que hasta Jiraiya se sonrojaría, si Hinata era la mas "normal" en todo Konoha, salió de ahí con cala enfilándose a la residencia de alado la casa Inuzuka donde a Kiba le regalo une norme bote de desodorante y un shampoo especial contra las pulgas…para el no Akamaru, en el caso de su hermana un curso de veterinaria y unos collares nuevos para sus haimanus y cuando fue el turno de Tsume cabe mencionar que el rubio acabado tan o mas rojo que con Anko después de todo la mujer dormía sobre su cama de mullidas cobijas en una mini camisa que dejaba ver sus pechos tan grandes como los de la pelimorada y un minishort que presumía esas piernas y su aun duro trasero, salió de ahí a toda prisa tras dejar el regalo un cepillo para su compañero canino un libro de reglas de crianza para hijos tercos y un deseo concedido "encontrar al macho alfa perfecto de Konoha, fuerte admirable y dispuesto a domarme y hacerme muy feliz" no tenia idea de quien era el pero algo su sabia seria muy pero muy afortunado  
-wow no puedo creer que la madre de Kiba sea tan bella quien lo diría- menciono con una sonrisa y una buena imagen mental  
-** lo admito es muy bella y deben ser los pechos mas grandes de esta aldea después de los de la Senju junto con los de esa mujer de cabello morado- ** dijo el zorro haciendo que el ojiazul hiciera una comparación mental

-tienes razón son del mismo tamaño…espera porque hablamos de eso tonto no me hagas pensar cosas pervertidas además ella va a conseguir un macho alfa… sea lo que sea- dijo el rubio tratando de dejar ese tema zanjado  
-**si que eres tonto Naruto no tienes idea de en quien pensaba ella- ** menciono el zorro mientras se preguntaba porque su contenedor era tan…tonto, por no decir algo mas fuerte  
-de que hablas zorro ella solo quiere ser feliz eso es todo, bien solo falta una casa en esta lista para terminar y es…hay kami- dijo algo azul cuando vio la imagen de la dueña de dicha residencia  
-**oh esto será divertido jejeje la gondaime espero no te atrape y te parta en trocitos muy pequeños jajajaja-** se carcajeaba el kitsune mientras el rubio sudaba frio eso si iba a ser peligroso.

Aterrizaron con delicadeza sobre el tejado de la casa de Tsunade, claro con la delicadeza que un elefante volador de 50 toneladas aterrizando sobre un cristal delgado tendría pero lo bueno fue que aterrizaron o chocaron , bueno el termino en realidad no importaba mucho, con miedo y sabedor de que lo que haría seria difícil el rubio respiro, se despidió de su vida y entro a la casa de la rubia, era calmada serena y con un triste árbol que sin duda puso de mala gana al parecer el no era el único al que esas fechas no le gustaban del todo avanzo despacio por el corredor a la sala donde el mencionado escuálido árbol le esperaba y metiendo la mano en la bolsa saco una enorme botella del mas fino sake del país del te -(tenia que ser)- se dijo a si mismo con algo de burla a si mismo mientras metía de nuevo la mano al saco y repetía la acción sacando 10 botellas de la bebida si era mucha y le causaba una gota enorme en su nuca, pero al menos ella tendría un buen presente, se dio la vuelta para irse y se quedo si helado , azul y listo para morir – pero hic … que tenemos aquí…hic- dijo la rubia mujer en sus ropas tradicionales sentada en la mesa del fondo con las botellas a su alrededor vacías y ese sonrojo de ebriedad en su cara mientras miraba al rubio que solo pudo pensar en una cosa –(ya me fregué esta borracha y me mata seguro, adiós Kurama fue un placer conocerte espero que te vallas al infierno)- rezo internamente mientras la ebria mujer se alzaba de su silla y caminaba a traspiés hasta el rubio paralizado en su sala  
-que…hic que…hic que haces aquí..hic a ya se tu…- no dijo mas casi se cae pero la manera en que lo miraba no presagiaba nada bueno  
-no hice nada malo lo juro solo hago esto como un favor, NO ME MATES AUN TENGO QUE SER HOKAGE- suplico aterrado mientras ella lo miraba con ojos malintencionados y deseos que el rubio no quería conocer de ningún modo, no pudo moverse mas mientras la rubia mujer se aproximaba torpemente hacia el sabia bien que tenia que escapar pero el terror en ese momento lo tenia mas que paralizado ante el avance de la legendaria sanin rubia que mientras mas se aproximaba mas le aterraba sin duda le iba a dar la golpiza de su vida estaba por completo seguro de eso - -si, hic, viniste a seducirme como todos hic- dijo ella con esa mueca de fastidio ganándose solo una mirada llena de duda del ninja de ojos azules que ahora si estaba mas que perdido ante las palabras de la singularmente sonriente mujer que tomaba asiento en el sillón justo delante del rubio que aun de pie y paralizado le miraba sin comprender del todo esa actitud tan poco, violenta y nada común en ella  
-cada año es lo mismo, hic, algún tonto me ve deprimida, hic y piensa que viniendo aquí podrá hic tener algo de suerte y me hic llevara a la cama pero eso nunca ha pasado hic ni pasara!- hablo con decisión mientras negaba con el dedo y Naruto reaccionaba al fin ante sus palabras  
-este…yo no vine a eso solo vine a dejar algunos regalos- menciono señalando las botellas de sake que generaron una sonrisa en la mujer rubia que solo negó a sus palabras  
-bueno, hic tienes iniciativa eso me agrada hic pero porque me regales Sake no significa que hic abriré mis piernas para ti, por mas lindo que te veas con ese sombrerito- el rubio se puso rojo ante esa sonrisa y esa manera en que ella le dijo que lucia bien con ese atuendo y ciertamente no deseaba contrariarla sin duda ese buen humor fue un golpe de suerte  
-oh bueno, gracias por lo de lindo…creo, sobre lo de abrirme tus piernas este… no tienes que hacerlo en serio no es necesario- dio un paso hacia atrás otras veces la había visto así de ebria en la torre y nunca recordaba lo que hacia cuando se ponía así con algo de suerte todo lo ocurrido en esos momentos lo olvidaría  
-lo sabia eres como todos no conseguiste lo que quieres y te largas!- grito la furiosa mujer que casi le causa un infarto al rubio que se detuvo en seco al ver sus ojos con ligeras lagrimas en ellos  
-estas bien, porque lloras?- pregunto con duda ignorando por completo sus instintos de preservación que le gritaban que el verla enojada era la señal de que huyera

-di lo que quieras hic… pero eres como todos, solo ven en mi a una mujer sola hic y tratan de acostarse conmigo a nadie hic a nadie la importa como me siento a nadie hic, le importa lo sola que estoy soy…soy hic la ultima Senju cuando muera mi clan se acabo pero a nadie le interesa eso hic he cometido tantos errores y me habría encantado tanto hic ser… hic ser madre, pero nunca tuve al hombre correcto a mi lado hic solo hic solo soy una perdedora glorificada- y su rostro cayo entre sus manos mientras miraba al suelo Naruto no dijo nada pero juraría haber escuchado un ligero sollozo saliendo de ella sin duda la mujer de pronunciados encantos era mas que solo la volátil líder de la aldea y ciertamente pocos por no decir nadie se fijaba en eso , trato de levantarle el animo siempre tendría a Shizune a su lado eso era verdad pero en el fondo ambos sabían que por mucho que ella la quisiera y estuviese agradecida con ella cuando se casara se alejaría de ella quizá no por completo pero de que pasaría era un hecho innegable –no eres una perdedora, eres la hokage la kunoich mas poderosa de toda la aldea, eres una de las mujeres mas fuertes del mundo sino es que la mas poderosa, tu ninjutsu medico es insuperable, eres nieta del Shodaime y por kami que eres la mujer mas hermosa de toda la aldea no estas sola nunca lo estarás de mi cuenta corre eso te lo juro yo nunca te dejaría sola se que es eso y nunca permitiré que estés sola- hablo con sinceridad mientras ella alzaba sus ojos lloros mirándole con atención al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía mirándola fijamente y la rubia mujer esbozaba una sonrisa dulce y tierna y dicho sea de paso el rubio pensó solo una cosa –(diablos que hermosa se ve… pero que diantres pienso!)- se regaño mentalmente al tiempo que la gondaime se recomponía mirándole aun con el sonrojo de la bebida en su rostro  
-de verdad crees eso de mi, de verdad crees que soy hermosa?- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce y un tono algo peligroso que el rubio paso como siempre por completo por alto  
-claro que si, digo se que eres la hokage y mereces respeto y todo eso pero…bueno siempre he pensado que eres una mujer muy hermosa Tsunade con todo y tus años- nunca le había tuteado de ese modo y si se sentía bien por mas peligrosa y rara que fuese la situación  
-jejeje si solo fueras un poco mayor o yo mas joven, te lo garantizo me aseguraría de que no supieras ni como te llamas jejejeje- dijo con una voz algo pervertida que helo la sangre del rubio que se sintió de pronto demasiado cerca es mas ni cuenta se dio de cuando se sentó en el sillón junto a ella  
-no digas esas cosas jejeje, eres mi superior eso estaría muy mal…no?- pregunto inseguro el mismo de lo que dijo sin duda no tenia idea de a donde se dirigía eso pero por la manera en que lo miraban  
-sabes normalmente no digo esto pero…hic, tal vez tu y yo podríamos conocernos "mas a fondo" que dices Naruto_kun- y le guiño un ojo mientras se aproximaba un poco mas a el y dejaba caer uno de los hombros de su vestido presumiendo el escote y los dos enorme encantos que se ganaron una mirada fija del rubio colorado  
-yo…yo… yo me tengo que ir tengo regalos que repartir!- dijo a toda prisa poniéndose de pie mientras ella le saltaba en cima con agilidad

-nada esta noche solo somos tu y yo- lo abrazo con fuerza repagándose a el mientras el rubio miraba desde su posición como abrazaba el cojín con esa sonrisa al tiempo que se quedaba dormida  
-eso fue lo más raro del mundo- mención el rubio a lo que su inquilino interno solo negaba  
-**cretino solo tu dejarías pasar la oportunidad de acostarte con esta mujer, pero bueno siempre supe que había algo "raro" en ti con esa obsesión con el Uchiha- ** hablo el zorro ganándose un insulto mental del rubio que se alistaba para irse

Dio un paso cuando noto el trozo de papel en el suelo, sus regalos estaban repartidos y en el ajetreo al rubio se le cayo una de esas cartas, la tomo y casi la guarda en su bolsa cuando vio de nuevo a la rubia con una sonrisa melancólica se aproximo a ella y coloco el papel en su frente -(santa no dijo que no odia darle un regalo de mi parte)- menciono el rubio al tiempo que las letras aparecían en el trozo de papel y leía con claridad "deseo conocer a alguien y poder tener una familia con la cual pasar mi vida entera" un deseo tan simple y hermoso no pudo decir que no y con calma quemo el papel al tiempo que las esporas doradas flotaban en el aire –dulces sueños Tsunade_chan- dijo con cariño a la mujer antes de estornudar algo del polvo s ele metió en la nariz, salió de ahí a toda prisa sin notar como el polvillo dorado se expandía cubriendo a la rubia mujer cuya vida quizá cambiaria de un modo que nunca jamás pensó llegaría a suceder; ya en el techo y sobre el trineo el rubio tomaba la bola de nieve que con calma colocaba en su sitio sobre el mencionado transporte, su deber estaba cumplido era hora de volver a casa o eso pensó cuando la bola de nieve se agito y viendo con curiosidad aprecio como en ella aparecía la imagen de cierta aldea que el concia hacia algo de tiempo –eso es Suna?- pregunto al viento, fue como una orden y de inmediato sus sapos voladores comenzaron a saltar mientras el trineo se elevaba al viento y aceleraba a velocidades imposibles alejándose a toda velocidad de la aldea oculta entre las hojas – bueno parece que esta va a ser una muuuuy larga noche- dijo el rubio sujetándose el sombrerito rojo mientras la velocidad aumentaba y su siguiente escala le esperaba en el horizonte, la aldea oculta entre la arena.

El cielo nocturno se abría con su negrura en plena noche debía ser cera de media noche al tiempo que bajo el brillo de las estrellas invernales en el centro del enorme y gélido desierto del país del viento un bólido inusual sobrevolaba las dunas de arena avanzando a toda velocidad –achuuuu!- estornudo con fuerza el tripulante del vehículo extraño mientras se sonaba las narices por 14 vez en lo que iba del trayecto sobre el desierto y si que sentía una cosa –aaaahhh como demonios un desierto es tan helado!- se quejo el shinobi ojiazul al tiempo que se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de confortarse bueno es un hecho comprobado que en las noches en los desiertos la temperatura caes estrepitosamente pero el siendo quien es no tenia idea de eso –deja de quejarte de una vez que ya casi llegas a tu destino ahí se te quita el frio gallina- hablo el zorro divertido dentro del rubio al tiempo que frente a ellos los altos muros de roca de la arena oculta entre la arena se abrían frente a ellos, por fortuna, coincidencia o capricho del escritor de esta rara historia los guardias u centinelas tenían la noche libre y con facilidad el rubio entro en la aldea, a decir verdad casi no conocía ninjas de dicho sitio y por ello el repartir todo fue entre rápido y algo intimidante después de todo como justificarse si de pronto alguien le sorprende en una aldea extranjera por fortuna no tuvo mayores problemas y casi en tiempo record salía de la penúltima casa con una sonrisa enorme –wow si que me vuelvo bueno en esto no tarde casi nada- se felicitaba a si mismo al tiempo que el zorro en su interior lo admitía si que tenia talento para entrar en casa ajenas sin ser descubierto quizá en otra vida fue un ladrón  
-si si lo que digas pero aun te falta el sitio mas importante jejeje- y el rubio parpadeo era verdad había estado en todo suna excepto en un punto, la casa del kazekage  
-tienes razón aun me faltan Gaara y sus hermanos pero porque te ríes de ese modo Kurama- esa risa no indicaba nada bueno y escucharla pues le daba muy mala espina al rubio  
-yo por nada solo recordaba que el pelirrojo tuvo a Shukaku en el, y si mal no recuerdo el no suele dormir mucho en las noches jejejeje- se reía de nuevo mientras el rubio casi palidecía ante ese importante detalle  
-maldición tienes razón Gaara casi no duerme…bueno tendré que ser silencioso para que no me sorprenda en su casa, aunque con algo de suerte me toca su siesta- sonrió seguro de i mismo y de infalible suerte al tiempo que el zorro solo sonreía eso iba a ser muy interesante.

El hogar del kazekage una mansión enorme que opacaba a la del mismo Hiashi de grandes salones pasillos de roble tallado y claro suelo del mas fino marfil –wow Gaara si que vive con lujos- se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras con una habilidad digna de un maestro ladrón o de un bromista consumado abría la cerradura de la casa y entraba al sitio, fue desconcertante ver en la sala una árbol mas bien delgado y algo escuálido, de ramas delgadas y hojas muy esbeltas que casi parecía estar anémico o a punto de la muerte –**bueno en esta zona del mundo los pinos no son comunes esto debe ser lo mejor que pudieron conseguir-** dijo el zorro dentro del rubio despejando su duda mientras el claro abría el siempre amigable costal navideño y metiendo la mano sentía como algo pesado se resistía a salir, jalo con fuerza mientras las dimensiones del costal se expandían maravillosamente pasando de una pequeña bola a un costal enorme donde fácilmente cavia una persona adulta de pie, jalo con fuerza y cayo al suelo pesadamente cuando el presente al fin salió y pudo verlo parecía una especie de armadura extraña de colores ocre de complexión gruesa con puños cerrados y muy duros a simple vista -quien pidió una armadura de regalo?- se pregunto con calma mientras el regalo reaccionaba, sus ojos alargados y ovalados se encendieron de un brillante color morado mientras se posaban en el y se alzaba de pie dejando ver sus dos metros de altura, expulso algo de vapor de un respiradero en su espalda mientras su brazo derecho se alzaba y abría reconfigurando la mano para dejar ver una enorme sierra circular que comenzaba a girar con velocidad – esta cosa es una marioneta!- dijo en shock antes de saltar y escapar del corte asesino de objeto aparentemente molesto por ser considerado una armadura, atacaba lanzando su ahora expandible brazo al frente cortando todo con ese singular aditamento que partió un florero en pedazos y el sofá a la mitad mientras trataba de golpear al santa Claus rubio que saltaba por todos lados –esto es una locura esa cosa quiere amatarme!- dijo aterrado cuando salió de la sala y el mencionado objeto comenzó a caminar con pasos pesados como si le buscara para destazarlo, apareció en la cocina de donde el rubio salió a toda prisa, lastima que la cabeza de la marioneta girase 360 grados y se diera cuenta de a donde iba el, giro la parte superior de su torso y de nuevo avanzo a e pero ahora alzando su otro brazo que abriéndose disparo una línea de acero de cable ninja lo sujetaba del pie y jalaba del rubio hacia el con claras intenciones ya que de la cierra hasta chispas volaban mientras la alzaba para partirlo en dos –por kami me va a destrozar!- dijo el rubio aterrado mientras clones de sombra aparecían saltando sobre la marioneta que los golpeaba partía y destrozaba con maestría al tiempo que el rubio asustado escapaba por las escaleras al segundo piso metiéndose en la primera puerta que encontró refugiándose en la seguridad de ese cuarto lleno de abanicos viejos pergaminos de justusu futon y con un cuerpo recostado en la cama  
-estoy muerto es el cuarto de Temari- se dijo a si mismo llorando cómicamente al tiempo que imaginaba la escena de ella despertando mandándolo a volar con el abanico directo a la marioneta que rompía sus huesos antes de que Gaara lo sepultase en el desierto por colarse en el cuarto de su hermana  
-amamama anaganan- se escucho desde la rubia que se agitaba bajo las delgadas sabanas al tiempo que el rubio parpadeaba  
-**eso es sueño pesado todo el escándalo que hiciste y no despertó-** menciono el zorro mientras el rubio asentía y miraba por la cerradura de la puerta la marioneta aun luchaba con los clones que trataban de impedir subiera las escaleras  
-creo que mejor dejo sus regalos aquí si salgo peligro y esa monstruosidad me aplaste- trago algo de saliva sacando el costal de entre sus ropas rotas y algo desgarradas y metiendo la mano en el saco el presente de la rubia

Un enorme abanico nuevo de colores blancos y negros con grabados de hermosas flores si era un arma pero ante todo era un articulo artesanal muy bien elaborado- Temari si que tiene buen gusto- menciono el rubio mientras acomodaba el objeto cerca de la cama para que al despertar fuese lo primero que viera y si ahí noto el trozo de papel en el suelo , -otro deseo navideño? Bueno veamos que desea ella- y con calma se aproximo a la inconsciente mujer se aguanto tanto las ganas de reír su cabello estaba por completo enmarañado y por la forma en que se movía solo se crispaba mas y mas disparándose en todas direcciones, coloco el trozo de papel en la frente de la Kunoichi y leyó con calma las letras que aparecieron en el mencionado trozo de papel "es un tonto que no se da cuenta de mis coqueteos e insinuaciones, deseo de una vez por todas acabar con estos juegos y que quedemos comprometidos a ver si así ya capta que me gusta" leyó el rubio pensando que el pobre sujeto si que era un imbécil por notar que a tan bella mujer le gustaba, si solo supiera en quien pensaba ella al escribir eso pero bueno las risillas del zorro deberían indicarle algo aunque no les presto mucha atención, quemo el trozo de papel concediendo el deseo mientras estas volaban por el aire perdiéndose en la oscuridad- ahora Gaara- y despacio avanzo saliendo del cuarto al tiempo que la feroz batalla en la sala seguía y seguía como si no hubiese un mañana, por si las dudas despacho otros 20 clones para ganar tiempo, avanzo despacio a la recamara del pelirrojo que si no estaba en ella de hecho estaba en su estudio revisando algunos documentos, estudio sellado al sonido para no ser interrumpido de otro modo habría escuchado la guerra en su casa, con algo de libertad el rubio saco el presente del pelirrojo quedando algo extrañado después de todo porque el desearía un oso de peluche como ese, no tenia idea y por eso mismo lo dejo en su sitio mientras avanzaba despacio notando la foto, se veía en ella al pelirrojo con una chica que si no se equivocaba respondía al nombre de Matsuri si había estado en su casa momentos atrás y con una sonrisa avanzaba recordando su deseo de navidad "que mi maestro acepte mis sentimientos y estemos juntos para siempre" concedió el deseo sin saber del todo de que hablaba ella aunque ahora comprendía todo –bueno el viejo Gaara parece que recibirá una novia de navidad jejejeje- y avanzo despacio por el corredor a la salida directo a la sala, de donde una masa de hierro voladora apareció enredándose en el y jalándolo al suelo, -aaaaahhhh- azoto contra el piso solo para ver el sitio destrozado muros rotos muebles despedazados y paredes repletas de tajos de la sierra que ahora se dirigía a su cara mientras el solo sudaba a mares del terror que sentía si su muerte había llegado, o eso pensó hasta que los ojos de la marioneta se apagaron y pudo ver a su espalda un par de clones delos cuales uno de ellos sostenía una batería enorme de color rojo con un gato negro –ya veo porque nadie incluye las baterías en estas cosas- dijo el con de la pila antes de esfumarse junto a su compañero mientras el rubio suspiraba había salvado el pellejo de nuevo y con agilidad escapaba de ahí corriendo al trineo en el techo mientras en el despacho del pelirrojo despierto un polvillo dorado caía sobre su cabezo y parpadeaba un momento si esa idea había rondado su cabeza por meses y ahora tomaba tanta fuerza quizá no era del todo mala unir masa Konoha y Suna con un matrimonio político donde claro la mejor oferta de Suna seria su hermana y con una sonrisa discreta lo descifraba el mejor candidato de esposo para ella no era otro mas que su mejor amigo si Naruto la amaría y cuidaría bien de ella estaba seguro de eso  
-jojojojojo feliz navidad aldea de la arena!- dijo una figura en un trineo rojo que se perdía en el cielo al tiempo que el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana  
-esta bien, necesito dormir ya estoy alucinando- se dijo a si mismo lastima que no dormiría mucho al ver el desastre que el obsequio de su hermano causo pero eso era otro asunto.

El rubio padre de la navidad honorario volaba por el cielo con escalas breves en aldeas y pueblos pequeños hasta que pronto un país con cierto puente se abrió ante sus ojos, -genial es nami no kuni- dijo alegre sabedor de que sitio era el que visitaría ahora, recorrió las casas con calma mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado dejando presentes, deseos y daños colaterales en las azoteas por mal aterrizaje, fue fácil dejar presentes en esas casa sin la menor seguridad y claro el hogar del viejo Tazuna no fue la excepción un presente para Innari una ballesta nueva, para el viejo unas botellas de alcohol y une quipo de diseño arquitectónico nuevo y finalmente en el caso de Tsunami un nuevo set de cocina si muy simple en realidad, una vez realizada la escala el rubio se enfilo a su destino –bien a Kiri!- dijo alegre mientras los sapos saltaban al cielo y se perdían en la distancia internándose en el mar con un solo sitio en mente la aldea de la niebla que les esperaba a la distancia envuelta en una neblina espesa y decembrina, el como iba a ver entre todo eso bueno no había pensado siquiera en ese detalle, pronto la densa neblina cubría al rubio que no podía ni ver su nariz con lo denso que estaba todo y para colmo estaba seguro de que estaba cerca de la aldea aunque no tenia idea de donde –aaaahhh no veo nada y esta cosa esta helada donde diablos estamos Kurama- pregunto el rubio al zorro en su interior que curiosamente parecía estar leyendo alguna clase de manga que decía " One piece" en la cubierta de donde despego sus ojos para atender al rubio –** y yo como voy a saber estoy dentro de ti ahora déjame leer que Luffy estaba a punto de encarar a Cocodrilo-** y el contacto se rompió mientras el rubio parpadeaba y suspiraba bueno no podían estar tan lejos verdad –eh que es eso parecen muro- y si había algo solido frente a ellos pero no era un muro…era el suelo, se estrellaron con una fuerza demoledora rebotando por todos lados mientras el trineo quedaba reducido a una especie de asiento torcido empotrado en la fuente en la que fue a caer tras rebotar contra el duro piso –aaaaahh eso dolió cuando demonios giramos al suelo?- pregunto el rubio a los sapos inertes que yacían inconscientes y con lentes oscuros que se pusieron para que no se les congelaran los ojos, si ahí había estado el problema, -bueno ustedes chicos saquen el trineo de ahí yo repartiré los regalos al estilo shinobi- y saltando se alejo por los tejados listo a realizar su acción navideña mientras los sapos miraban el objeto empotrado en la roca con una sola duda ¿Cómo iban a moverlo si ellos no tenían tanta fuerza?, era un misterio que tendrían que responder por su propia cuenta por ahora ya que el rubio enfrentaba otra crisis en esos momentos –donde demonios estoy!- grito a los cuatro vientos cuando se dio cuenta de algo no tenia ni la mas remota idea de a donde se dirigía en esa aldea extranjera cubierta de niebla por todos lados

De regreso a la aldea oculta ente las hojas nuestro actualmente incapacitado padre de la navidad estaba pasando momentos de angustia y duda al no conocer el paradero del ubio que le reemplazaba y saber en riesgo la navidad –aaaahhh que delicioso esta esto- bueno quizá no estaba tan preocupado como deberías estar ya que en esos momentos el viejo hombre de la baba blanca estaba disfrutando de una caliente y deliciosa taza de leche tibia al tiempo que mordía una enorme galleta con chispas de chocolate junto a el sentado igualmente en el amplio sofá del ubio estaba un clon del mencionado ninja que devoraba ansioso el caliente y humeante tazón de ramen recién preparado que si que humeaba al tiempo que el hombre babado le miraba al tiempo que el clon devoraba otra enorme porción de los fideos calientes y suculentos por lo que podía ve –estas seguro de que no deseas unas galletas están deliciosas- menciono el viejo hombre de baba blanca mientas el clon lo miraba con duda al tiempo que sorbia los fideos que colgaban de su boca antes de relamerse los labios recolectando los restos del caldo del mencionado platillo que ahora yacía en su interior y tras pensarlo un segundo respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara –nah, esto es mucho mas delicioso además el jefe nunca nos deja comer esto cuando nos crea tengo que aprovechar no?, por cierto como crees que le este yendo- pegunto el clon antes de meterse otra enorme porción del mencionado ramen en la boca al tiempo que el hombre barbado sonreía y se dirigía de nuevo a las galletas frente a el con una enorme sonrisa en su cara  
-creo que le va bien, no por nada es un gran ninja- hablo con seguridad sabedor de que el ubio daba en esos momentos su mejo esfuerzo  
-eso si el jefe es el mejo ninja del mundo- dijo el clon en respuesta centrándose de nuevo en el ramen mientras los dos seguían comiendo y disfrutando de sus manjares sin saber los líos en los que el ubio se metía.

Y no era para menos en esos mismos momentos el mencionado Uzumaki caminaba por una casa saliendo despacio de ella mientras murmuraba cosas y maldiciones inescibibles que podían daña la joven y sana mente de los lectores de esta historia invernal ya que una cosa era batallar para encontrar una dirección ente tanta niebla decembrina peo ora muy diferente era la de acabar entrando por cuarta vez a la misma casa todo por no distinguirla bien entre la niebla, si la orientación de Naruto en esos momentos erra poco menos que pésima  
-oye quieres dejar de torturarme y decirme para donde demonios tengo que ir –menciono el ubio mientras dirigía su mirada al autor de esta historia que parpadeaba confundido  
-este…me hablas a mi Naruto?- pregunto el auto confundido mientras el ubio asentía a sus palabras  
-no veo a nadie mas, anda deja de tortúreme y hacerme parece un idiota y dime a donde tengo que ir- exigió saber el ubio mientras el autor parpadea confundido  
-oye no me exijas nada tu eres el grandioso ninja no? entonces resuélvelo tu mismo- respondió el autor con cierta molesta por la actitud de su protagonista que le miraba enojado  
-oye s no me ayudas te aseguro que esta historia no llegara a ningún lado y tu historia navideña se fastidia anda se mas accesible no me obligues a mostrar las fotos de la fiesta de navidad- hablo el ninja ojiazul haciendo que el auto le mire con claras señales de desconcierto en su rostro  
-fotos?, de que diablos estas hablando Naruto- pregunta el autor con duda y temo después de todo la evidencia fotográfica puede ser muy incriminante  
-oh nada solo de algo que tu y ciertas chicas hacían en la sala mientras todos cenábamos…pervertido- amenazo el ubio con una expresión zorruna mentas sostenía la fotografías en sus manos  
-este… -y el auto no dijo nada mas mentas se centraba en el teclado frente a el

El ubio nnja d ela hoja lo supo estaba pedido eso era bastante obvio pero no era nada que un pequeño tuco no solucionase, metiendo la mano en su pota kunais saco de el un pequeño mapa obsequio del viejo Ao para cuando visita la aldea de la niebla después de todo quien la visita por primera vez siempre se pierde, con dicha guía ahora en sus manos el rubio lo supo no se perdería de nuevo (el rubio entrega al auto las mencionadas fotografías –maldito chantaje) el rubio sonrió con la guía en sus manos mientras la extendía y caminaba sin perderse de nuevo en la mencionada aldea de la niebla, avanzo de casa en casa saltando por los techos escondiéndose de las pocas personas que a esa hora deambulaban por la aldea y llego a la residencia de cierto espadachín –bien ceo que aquí vive Chojuro- hablo para si mismo mentarse se colaba en la residencia y se quedaba algo shockeado con la colección de imágenes y fotos del mencionado checo con cada uno de los shinobi gatana , de hecho tenia entr fotos con cada uno de ellos mientras iba creciendo y en cada una se le podía ve tan feliz aunque en una de ellas parecía algo asustado, si en ella se mostraba el día en que se le nombro uno de los mencionados ninjas –valla creo que el sueño de Chojuro era se un shinobi gatana y se le cumplió aunque eso si que le da medo jejeje, yo me iré a poner así cuando sea hokage?- pensó para si mismo mientras colocaba los presentes para el joven ninja entre los que destacaba una bufanda, una funda para su espada autografiada por el fallecido Zabuza y claro lo mas llamativo fue el deseo navideño de Chojuro "desearía tener mas seguridad" el rubio sonrió eso era tan sencillo y con esa misma sonrisa hizo arder el tozo de papel para que su seguridad anhelada llegase a el, con la sonrisa de una misión realizada el ubio salió de ahí ahora enfilándose a la residencia de Ao, el rubio salto por los techos hasta que pronto estaba delante del hogar del ninja del parche donde destacaba la sobria decoración y el árbol sereno y calmado en un rincón representación mas que digna de su carácter serio por no decir aburrido, saco los presentes para el ninja del byakugan donde destacaron un parche nuevo para su ojos cosa que le dio algunos escalofriaos al rubio y claro como era de esperarse un libro que rezaba "tradiciones y buenas costumbres del ninja clásico" si el rubio solo pudo sonreí como diaria Ao ese libo hablaba de sus tiempos cosa que la verdad extrañaba lo que explicaba el regalo, con la sonrisa en su cara el rubio escapo de ahí tomando la esfera navideña en su mano y se quedo algo seo al ver la imagen de la siguiente casa y de su dueña  
-sigue Mei_chan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el zorro en su interior sonreía algo bulón  
**-oh si sigue tu fan, con suerte su regalo eres tu **– la cara del ubio se puso de inmediato mas roja que un tomate al tiempo que el kitsune se destartalaba de la risa  
-oh cierra el hocico que no ella no es así- dijo el ubio defendiéndose mientras el zorro solo le respondía con ese tono bulón que solo el tena  
-**si claro ella no es así, entonces porque se te insinuó tanto cuando la guerra acabo y hasta se ofreció a "calentarte" en las frías noches de invierno- ** el ubio no dijo nada solo guardo silencio antes de seguir su camino sabedor de que a veces el zorro si que tenia razón pero era mejo no decírselo

El rubio se coló en el vasto complejo Terumi llegando a la residencia principal donde claramente estaba la mencionada mujer pelirroja, entro a su casa y si el árbol como en muchas casa era hermoso aunque esas esferas translucidas con gotas de lava en su interior erran una decoración muy singular peo considerando el kekeigenkai de la mujer se entendía eso no?, avanzo despacio hasta estar bajo el árbol de casi 3 metros de altura y saco los presentes, un nuevo vestido, un sombrero de Mizukage personalizado, una foto de el dándose un baño en una cascada, un nuevo juego de kunais…un segundo el rubio se detuvo de golpe y tomo la fotografía, si era el saliendo de un buen baño tras entrenar de nuevo el color ojo se le subió a la cara mientras escuchaba las carcajadas del zorro en su interior ante tal sorpresita que se llevo, saco entonces otra cosa del costalillo y si se trataba de una hoja de papel y suspiraba –** parece que tu fan tiene un deseo navideño, ya sabes que hace jejeje-** se burlaba el zorro mientras el rubio se preguntaba como había caído en esas circunstancias tan raras, suspiro de nuevo resignado y subió a la acamara de la mujer pelirroja esperando no encontrarla despierta, entro a hurtadillas en la puerta que decía cuarto de Mei, se coló sigiloso y avanzo a la cama de la pelirroja mientras rezaba no ser sorprendido, se quedo helado cuando ella se movió violentamente quizá tenia alguna pesadilla ya que la sabana salió volando y el de ponto el aire tibio de la recamara se sintió como el desierto mismo ante lo que veía la hermosa mujer no dormía con opa de cama, sino en ropa interior, su cuerpo voluptuoso de piel clara y suave destacaba sobre su abundante cabello ojo ubicado a su espalda entre ella y la cama pero lo que llamaba su atención era el conjunto de opa interior en encaje negro que luchaba por contiene sus frondosos encantos pectorales que se alzaban de acuerdo a su respiración mientras el ubio la devoraba con la mirada pasando de los grandes pechos al plano vientre las largas piernas torneadas y la diminuta prenda de ropa interior que apenas y cubría lo necesario  
-madre mía- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo al reaccionar de nuevo y aproximarse a la hermosa mujer

Coloco el papel en su frente y leyó el deseo de la pelirroja "el marido perfecto" era un deseo francamente sencillo y con una gran sonrisa el rubio lo concedió con una sonrisa saliendo de ahí antes de que sus conocimientos aprendidos de su sensei pervertido salieran a flote después de todo de el no solo aprendió a combate, salió de ahí deprisa sin escuchar como la pelirroja murmuraba cosas sin sentido –acepto…si soy tu esposa…Naruto_kun- decía entre sueños mientras el rubio ajeno a todo escapaba a la calle aun sintiéndose tan acalorado que la fría niebla no le hacia nada en el cuerpo al tiempo que caminaba en dirección de donde quedo el trineo –**ok lo dire yo ya que tu estas en shock aun, esas cosas eran enormes tan grandes como los de la senju en serio Naruto dime la verdad… eres gay?-** pregunto el zorro con serias dudas de los gustos de su contenedor haciéndolo estallar de nuevo en su contra pero para el zorro que el rechazara inclusive a semejante mujer pues no le daba buena espina aunque lo cierto era que el problema no era ese sino las dudas del ubio al nunca haber estado con nadie pero esas eran cosas para otra ocasión, llegaron con los sapos que de alguna manera habían sacado el trineo de la roca de la fuente y ahora respiraban cansados mentas el ubio subía al trineo abollado y los sapos le migaban con curiosidad  
-bueno chicos ya quedo esta aldea vallamos a la que sigue- hablo el feliz ubio ya que estaba un poco mas cerca de finalizar con esa noche de locura  
-** y como haremos eso si no podemos ver ni nuestra nariz…si la tuviéramos- **hablo uno de los sapos mientras el ubio alaba la vista era verdad la niebla era aun demasiado densa y de que se perderían en el aire pasaría de nuevo si no conseguían una guía**  
-lo que necesitas bobo es alguna clase de luz que les abra el camino y si fuera tu pensaría rápido el tiempo se te acaba**  
-oh créeme que tengo la solución perfecta Kurama jejejeje- su risa sonaba tan perversa y siniestra que el oro por primera vez en décadas sintió verdaderos escalofríos de miedo

**-no puedo creer que me convencieras**- dedica el zorro, el rubio había recordado cierto jutsu de liberación que había entrenado para dejar salir al zorro de las nueve colas a estirar un poco las patas fuera de el y ahora mismo lo uso solo que no fue como el kitsune esperaba ya que ahora mismo estaba atado al trineo al frente de los sapos mientras el rubio sentado sostenía las riendas- vamos Kurama enciéndete e ilumina el camino mi kitsune reno numero uno jejejejeje- dijo el rubio feliz mientras el zorro lo miraba con ojos asesinos que juraban una cruel y salvaje venganza en su contra, ardió con fuerza envolviéndose en una resplandeciente luz roja mientras alzaba el vuelo y el rubio guiaba el trineo ente la bruma, los pocos ebrios que estaban despiertos esa noche jurarían haber visto un trineo jalado por zapos con zorro en llamas de energía al frente, juraron mas de uno nunca volver a beber, -bien ahora a Kumo!- dijo el ubio mientras guiaba a su trineo a la aldea oculta entre las nubes, fue un trayecto tan tranquilo el que llevaron ya que casi todo fue sobre el mar hasta que se adentraron en las montañas alrededor de la aldea de la nube al tiempo que el rubio consultaba las escalas por entregar después de todo el reloj ya macaba casi las 3:30 de la madrugada, -genial solo falta kumo y kusa para pode volver a Konoha- dijo feliz mientras guiaba al trineo a la primera casa donde con la guía del zoo al frente aterrizaron con la sutileza…de un meteorito azotando con fuerza demoledora en el jardín donde quedo un cráter humeante y carbonizado, el ubio salió de ahí mirando molesto al kitsune perezosos que solos e tiraba en suelo durmiendo, si claro no lo hacia pero mejor no discutir con el por ahora, con agilidad el ubio se coló en la casa en la que aterrizaron, la residencia de Omoi, el rubio entro sabedor de lo paranoico y pesimista del chico y esperaba alguna trampa sobre todo porque cuando metió la mano en el costal y saco un trozo de papel con el deseo del chico no espero encontrar el deseo ya escrito y una nota de santa diciendo que no lo acabo de conceder porque alguien llego y esperaba ya se hubiese ido para cuando el rubio llegada después de todo los papeles se quemaban en presencia de quien lo deseaba, salió de ahí casi de inmediato ganándose una mirada del kitsune que solo lo veía con duda ya que no se tardo nada -** ahora que fue, se te olvido el saco de regalos o que-** pregunto molesto mientras el ubio algo sonrojado leía el tozo de papel que se suponía tena el deseo de navidad de Omoi pero la cara del rubio y su negativa indicaban que esa no fue la razón –este … creo que ya le dieron su regalo- mío el papel en cuestión que se desvaneció en el aire sin conceder el deseo mientras el rojo ubio partía a su siguiente casa dejando en la residencia del peliblanco al mencionado chico en su cama desnudo debajo de una igualmente desnuda Karui…al parecer ese fue su deseo y se le había concedido ya.

El ubio salto de casa en casa de hogar en hogar concediendo deseos y otorgando presentes hasta que claro llego a la residencia del rakage, se coló con calma y silencio el si era un hombre de amas tomar y de sorpréndelo primeo lo mataba y después haría preguntas, se coló a la sala donde el enorme árbol de no menos de cuatro netos de ramas gruesas y atiborrado de adornos se encantaba, casi parecía que el árbol hacia ejercicio algo digno de un hombre como A y con una sonrisa metió la mano en el costal que se desplomo al suelo como una masa de hierro resonando en la sala mientras el rubio saltaba por todos lados –aaaahhh mi pie que demonios hay ahí- se quejaba saltando por todos lados mientras sostenía uno de sus pies y tras pasar el dolor el rubio metió la mano y jalo con fuera ponto una gota se formo en su nuca cuando vio el flamante juego de pesas con un enorme listón amarillo en el , si tenia que ser algo de ese estilo para el hombre fan de la lucha y el poder, pero no era cualquier juego, era el más grande lujoso y completo set de pesas de cuando menos 25 piezas con aparato para sostenerlas incluido –diablos como hace Santa para fabricar estas cosas- se peguntaba el rubio al tiempo que metía la mano en busca del regalo de killerbee saco del costal un micrófono una juego de bocinas y un reproductor de música así como una colección de los 20 discos de rap mas exitosos del momento, si el hombre del hachibi era alguien de gustos simples que cas siempre volvían loco a su hermano; salió de ahí con velocidad cuando escucho a A aproximándose quizá algún antojo nocturno lo hio levantarse de la cama y ahora mismo el raikage miraba la sala , sus regalos estaban por todos lados y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su car hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los presentes de su hermano –por kami todo menos eso!- dijo el hombre en shock su hermano aparecía por el pasillo despertándose por las carcajadas de su hermano ante sus pesas y algo estaba muy claro no iba a dormir en días hasta que Bee aprendiera y cantara cada una de esas canciones  
-bien solo falta la casa de Samui y kumo queda- hablo el feliz rubio que decidió en kumo imitar kiri y no usar el trineo fue una fortuna que el estrellase no despertara a nadie y era mejor no correr riesgos.

Llego hasta el departamento de la rubia y se quedo helado cuando entro, no había decoración fuera de un minipino de plástico en la ventana y una coona algo vieja en la puerta si a pesar de todo había alguien que festejaba esas fechas aun menos que el, avanzo despacio sacando del costal una espada para la rubia que coloco junto al árbol la espada era mucho mas grande pero al menos era un presente, metió la mano de nuevo y ahora no saco nada pero un papel de deseo cayo al suelo, si ella ante todo deseaba algo y con una sonrisa se coló en su recamara que como el resto de la casa era tan seria y sobria que casi le daba miedo, avanzo a la rubia de pijama sencilla y sobria que casi se reventaba en la zona de sus pechos, el rubio estaba seguro de algo cuando la vio – (si sigue creciendo así va a estar como Tsunade_chan)- parpadeo desde cuando llamaba así a la gondaime no tenia idea pero a decir verdad le gustaba como sonaba eso, dejo de lado esas ideas y colocando el papel sobre la frente de Samui leyó su deseo navideño "no se mucho de sentimientos ni de esas cosas, siempre he sido fría y dura pero si algo soy es agradecida, salvo mi vida y me hace sentir algo que nunca pensé sentiría es una calidez tan rara que me asusta a veces mas por el deseo irrefrenable de entregarme a el, no se si el acepte pero si se puede desearía estar siempre a su lado dedicando mi vida a el y tratando de ser feliz si es que esos e puede" el rubio parpadeo por lo que entendía Samui estaba enamorada o eso pensó el y con una sonrisa concedió el deseo esperando que el afortunado hombre la hiciera feliz, quizá alguien debió recodarle que fue el quien salvo la vida de la rubia y que era en el en quien pensaba pero de nuevo su mente de teflón no retuvo eso, salió de ahí a toda pisa y se encamino al trineo donde ya le esperaba su comitiva para despega no se dio cuenta de que mientras A se retorcía en el infierno del rap una idea afloraba en su mente un matrimonio político entre kumo y konoha quizá Samui y el héroe de la aldea de la hoja harían buena pareja  
-bueno chicos Kumo ya quedo vamos a Kusa- dijo el rubio feliz mientras el zorro al frente del trineo le migaba con rencor  
-**lo juro aunque sea lo ultimo que haga esta me la pagas Naruto-** amenazo Kusa mientras se encendía de nuevo y despegaban al cielo nocturno en busca de su ultima escala.

Llego a la aldea de la hierba con velocidad y ciertamente el entejar presentes en una aldea tan pequeña fue velo y sencillo sobre todo porque casi todo mundo tenia solo deseos de paz y felicidad navideños una aldea muy pacifica en su opinión quizá por eso en las guerras siempre era de las mas atacadas bueno eso no importaba en ese momento en que se colaba en el ultimo departamento de Kusa donde se quedo petrificado cuando vio frente a el detrás del enorme árbol su poster de cuerpo completo en paños menores saliendo de un rio, tuvo un tic antes de darse la vuelta y ser sorprendido por otra imagen suya, viéndolo bien había fotos y demás artículos referentes a el por todos lados –por kami quien diablos vive aquí!- se dijo a si mismo en shock mientras se inclinaba a dejar los regalos colocando un par de fotos suyas, un libo de recortes de regalo referente a el y a las tradiciones del clan Uzumaki y claro un peluche rubio, si estaba en completo shock y necesitaba saber quien rayos tenia tantas cosas sobre el, cuando saco el papel del deseo navideño avanzo despacio a la recamara donde una mujer pelirroja de lentes que yacían ahora sobre la mesita de noche le esperaba –Karin…debí suponerlo- se dijo a si mismo mientras colocaba el papel en la cabeza de la pelirroja sonriente que no parraba de lanzar carcajadas pervertidas mientras dormía sin duda soñaba con algo que le gustaba mucho –ohhh que malo eres Naruto_kun…que le vas a hacer al trasero de tu Karin_chan- dijo la dormida pelirroja mientras el rubio se coloreaba mas ojo que su cabello y leía el deseo para salir de ahí enseguida "deseo renacer el clan Uzumaki mas fuerte y puro" era un deseo inesperado por lo que el rubio lo concedió sin duda antes de salir de ahí a toda velocidad, quizá alguien debió mencionar que para cumplir ese deseo se requerían dos Uzumakis y que solo quedaban el y Karin bueno ya se enteraría en algún momento de eso no había duda alguna  
-listo kusa quedo vámonos a konoha ya- dijo el rubio aun algo perturbado, el zorro no pregunto nada solo quería terminar con el humillante trabajo de esa noche.

Volaron por el cielo nocturno un buen rato hasta que ponto el rubio y compañía estaban ya sobre la aldea de las hojas, el reloj marcaba cas las 4:30 de la madrugada y con suavidad y sutileza aterrizaba al fin como todo un experto solo le tomo 4 aldeas ninja a medio arruinar el poder aprender a hacerlo bien,, bajo del trineo desvaneciendo a los sapos que al fin eran libres y al oo que jurando aun venganza se desvanecía para volver al interior del ubio que a paso lento bajaba a su casa, estaba tan cansado que cuando entro en ella tardo unos momentos en notar la nueva decora con el enorme árbol, los listones y coronas por todos lados y el cálido ambiente hogareño y festivo que no tenia cuando se fue y si se veía tan bien que por un momento pensó se había equivocado de casa –vedad que se ve bien Naruto- hablo el hombre de la barba blanca apareciendo con muletas y su pierna enyesada mientras el clon le ayudaba a caminar – si se ve genial pero, no tenias que hacerlo- hablo el rubio mientras el hombre negaba a sus palabas y sonreía mirando el árbol al fondo de la casa del rubio reluciendo ente las esferas y las luces de colores  
-estas son fechas de felicidad y regocijo todos merecemos un poco de alegría ya sea de nuestra familia y amigos y seamos honestos este sitio no era muy navideño que digamos tómalo como pate de tu regalo y un agradecimiento especial por salvarme el pellejo en la entrega de regalos- hablo el hombre barbado con esa amigable y cálida sonrisa que solo el podía hacer  
-si tienes razón jejeje, fue divertido cubrirte aunque fui yo quien te hirió- se rascaba la nuca con algo de vergüenza mientras el hombre sonreía a sus palabras  
-bueno creo que me tengo que ir no quiero que me sorprenda el amanecer jejeje bueno Naruto nos veremos después de seguro los renos ya regresaron al trineo después de todo siempre rgresan nos vemos jojojojojo- y sin decir mas el hombre se desvaneció en el aire en una nube d epolvo dorado mágico y sorprendente

El rubio no tardo en oírlo el hombre subía al trineo y al sonido de los cascabeles emprendía el vuelo alzándose al firmamento mientras el ojiazul le miraba desde su ventana con una sonrisa –buenas noches konoha, feliz navidad!- y tras gritar a los cuatro vientos aquellas palabras en un borrón ojo y dorado se esfumo en el firmamento, el rubio sonriente se dio la vuelta listo para dormir un poco tras la larga noche peor antes de hacer nada noto sobre su mesa de noche un paquete rectangular envuelto con un moño naranja y una note pegada a el, tomo la nota y leyó con calma "Naruto se que siempre te has sentido solo y espero que con el presente de esta noche toda tu vida sea feliz y repleta del amor de la gran familia que mereces" el ubio parpadeo en realidad no entendía bien eso pero no importaba mucho ya que al abrir el regalo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era una fotografía donde se podían ver a un sonriente Jiraiya pasando la mano por sobre el hombro de su padre que sonreía mientras una feliz Kushina aparecía en la foto haciendo la señal de la victoria y señalando a su vientre, si ella estaba embarazada y aunque el rubio no se viera era una imagen de su familia, sonrió con melancolía mientras la colocaba sobre su estante a un lado de la imagen de su flamante equipo genin y con una sonrisa bostezo cansado era ya hora de ir a dormir después de todo hizo un viaje demasiado lago esa noche, pero antes de meterse en su cuarto a dormir se detuvo en seco volteando a la pantalla a donde el lector le miraba  
-gracias por hacerme compañía en todas mis aventuras y en esta noche de locura, espero que tengan una feliz navidad y que se la pasen de las mil maravillas con sus seres queridos , nos veremos después y pásenla bien ah si y no se olviden del ramen como el plato principal de la cena eso le dará un toque genial a todo jejejeje- el rubio sonrió y se metió a su recamara ajeno a todas las consecuencias que el cumplir aquellos deseo traerían pero bueno eso es otra historia

* * *

especial concluido y como vimos Naruto anduvo muy ocupado metiéndose en casas, dando regalos y consiguiendo un mundo de problemas para el futuro cercano, un problema que creo mas de uno desearíamos tener no?, bueno espero que esta locura de diciembre les gustara y valga al menos un comentario eso me haría tan pero tan feliz en estas fechas me despido deseándoles feliz navidad un prospero 2014 y sobre todo que se lo pasen de las mil maravillas con su familia y amigos en estas fechas

hasta la próxima  
atte: Kurai-sho y compañía  
pd:; este fic merece segunda parte que dicen ustedes?


End file.
